Bárbaro
''" Esse guerreiro destemido confia em seus músculos e notável bigode. '' This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Barbarians and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Sumário' **A aparência do Bárbaro é um homem com uma expressão irritada pronto para lutas, cabelos loiros cortados curtos e um longo bigode amarelo. Ele usa um kilt marrom com um cinto de couro e uma fivela em forma de escudo de aço, o que indica que ele pode ser um guerreiro escocês. Ele também tem pulseiras cravadas nos dois braços, bem como uma pequena espada na mão direita. Ele usa um par de sandálias de couro nos pés. **O Bárbaro é a primeira unidade desbloqueada nos quartéis. ---- *'Estratégia Ofensiva ' **Arqueiras e Gigantes são comumente utilizados para apoiar Bárbaros. **Os jogadores às vezes espalha Bárbaros para evitar que todos sejam apanhados em um grupo por um morteiro ou uma Torre do Mago, pois estas defesas causam um dano inicial. **Grandes hordas de bárbaros são muito eficazes porque eles destroem rapidamente tudo em seu caminho. Isso é compensado pelo fato de que os bárbaros não são muito eficazes sob fogo pesado de Splash, como torre do mago e morteiro, danificando edifícios. **Além de fazer Splash Damage, morteiros também não ataca a horda de bárbaros por 2 azuleijos. **O Bárbaro não tem alvo preferencial quando ataca; ele simplesmente irá atacar a construção mais próximo a ele. **Eles são bons para tirar edifícios isolados, como Cabanas do Construtor colocado longe para evitar a destruição total. **Se o morteiro é exposto e indefeso de outra forma, um único Bárbaro pode facilmente destruí-lo como morteiros não podem atacar tropas que estão próximas a eles. **Bárbaros podem atuar como tropa para distrair, de uma forma semelhante ao Gigante; enquanto eles têm muito menos saúde individualmente, um grupo de cinco Barbaros (a mesma exigência a habitação como um gigante) tem cerca de 75% da saúde como um gigante de nível semelhante ao fazer quase 4 vezes o dano (e custando cerca de 20-25% do elixir para treinar). Note que esta estratégia é muito menos eficaz se as defesas Splash Damage estão na área, para não danificar todos os bárbaros de uma vez e destruí-los de forma relativamente rápida. **Bárbaros, juntamente com Arqueiras, são normalmente utilizados em enxames para derrotar o Rei Bárbaro ou a Rainha Arqueira. Isso é porque eles são baratos e ao fato de que os ataques aos heróis são único alvo. **Além disso, Bárbaros, juntamente com Arqueiras são usados perto de seu tipo de herói correspondente, uma vez que o herói atinge o nível 5, como habilidade especial do herói será aplicado a todos os tipos de tropas semelhantes que estão em torno dele e lhe dará as tropas o mesmo poder que o Heroi. *'Estratégia defensiva ' **Bárbaros são uma excelente opção para as tropas do castelo do clã, pois têm relativamente saúde alta e os danos para o espaço de tropas para habitação individual. Eles são capazes de absorver uma quantidade significativa de danos, atrasando os atacantes e permitindo que suas defesas fixas cuidem do resto. Porque o seu espaço de habitação é apenas um, você vai ser capaz de ter uma grande quantidade deles em seu castelo do clã, tornando-os mais demorado para atrair para fora. ---- *'Diferenças de atualizações' **Ao atingir o nível 3, o Bárbaro ganha uma faixa de couro com um pico de prata e uma espada maior. **No nível 5, o Bárbaro recebe um capacete Viking e uma espada de bronze. **No nível 6, o Bárbaro empunha uma espada de ferro escuro e ostenta um capacete com chifres poderosos, junto com uma máscara facial. Todos os apetrechos (kilt, cinto, pulseiras e sandálias) virar um tom mais escuro de marrom também. Ele também empunha sua espada com uma mão quando está parado. ---- *'Curiosidades ' **Barbaros serão gerados quando a habilidade "Punho de Ferro" do Rei Bárbaro é usada. Os bárbaros geram e outros bárbaros de todo o Rei Bárbaro também será travado. **Dos três das tropas da camada 1 (Bárbaro, Arqueiro, Goblin), o Bárbaro tem a maior saúde e faz o segundo mais dano (Goblins de nível semelhante têm maior dano por segundo). Ele também é o mais lento em movimento, mas mais rápido para treinar. **Quando você toca em um acampamento do exército, todos os bárbaros que estão lá vão levantar rapidamente as suas espadas. **Junto com o Goblin, o Bárbaro é a tropa mais barata em Elixir no jogo. **Você pode ter um máximo de 240 Bárbaros de uma só vez em um conjunto completo de acampamentos atualizados. Este número aumenta para 275 se você incluir o 35 que pode caber em um castelo do clã totalmente atualizado. No campo de batalha, você pode chamar 20 Bárbaros adicionais com um nível máximo do Rei Bárbaro. **Quando Bárbaros tornam-se consciente de unidades de reforço do Castelo do Clã e Heróis (geralmente por ser atacado ou estar perto de uma outra unidade ao ser atacado), eles vão parar o que estão fazendo e atacá-los. Uma vez que as tropas inimigas forem derrotadas eles vão continuar a atacar os edifícios mais próximos da sua localização atual - eles não (necessariamente) vão retornar ao seu destino de antes. **O Bárbaro é considerado a tropa principal de Clash of Clans devido a ele que representao logotipo para o aplicativo. **Se você olhar atentamente para o Bárbaro no logotipo do aplicativo você vai notar que um de seus olhos (nossa esquerda) está danificado. **O capacete do bábaro no nível 6 lembra muito o capacete de ferro de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Também é a usada pela última Dragonborn no trailer de Skyrim. **Bárbaros são mais do que uma semelhança passageira com Hulk Hogan. Categoria:Tropas Categoria:Camada 1 Categoria:Tropas Terrestres